


The 'vengeance' (according to Marco)

by stennma



Series: The life of a highschooler [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Funny, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stennma/pseuds/stennma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewy comes back to the high school and it's about to be crazier than ever.</p><p>________________</p><p>Text from The sarcastic grandpa aka Mats: You guys better stop making out and return to the cafeteria so we can have a meeting about Lewy. And btw Marco, Thomas has been brainwashed by Lewy's charm</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy I'm back hahaha I hope you don't mind me posting a lot...
> 
> This is like two-three months after my first high school AU  
> You should read that one because you would not get the references that are made here if you don't...
> 
> Here goes.

It was Monday. Aka: the day that the kids had to come back from winter break.

Hooray.

Mats sat down at their lunch table after a stressful first day back at school and he was getting settled down to start eating his sandwich. Sigh. This silence was so peaceful without Auba opening his loud mouth to talk about his shoes or Mario complaining about how his near perfect grades aren’t good enough for him. Mats thought his friends were annoying but still hung out with them for whatever reason.

The sweet sound of nothing was music to his ears. This was the life, he thought while taking a sip out of his juice box.

That tranquility was proved to be insanely short lived when Marco walked to the lunch table to sit, set his backpack directly onto Mats’ sandwich and squished it. “I was going to eat that! You need to get me a new sandwich later.”

Completely ignoring Mats’ despair from his loss, Marco continues “I was at the grocery store on Sunday and I saw someone there…It was… Never mind. I can’t say it.“

“For fuck’s sake, you destroyed my sandwich beyond recognition and now you’re not even going to tell me whatever this is?”

“We have to wait until everyone gets here though.” Marco insists so this news better be important….

Auba walks into the lunchroom and he’s riding on one of those “hover board” things. Mario walks over to the table and he shoots a casual “what’s up” to everyone. He proceeds to hug Marco like he hasn’t seen Marco since the last century even though they saw each other yesterday (once again, they are very lovesick). Soon enough, everyone arrives at the lunch table so Marco can make his announcement.

“Yo yo yo, the squad is backkkk from break” someone screeches and Mats recognizes it as Auba’s voice.

“I would prefer it if you don’t ever call us the ‘squad’ again.” Mats snorts.

“I have important news to tell everyone. Here goes. Lewy’s back.” Mats was told that Lewy's mom made him go back to Poland to live with his grandma for a couple of months so he could ‘learn his lesson regarding integrity and respect.’

“OH MY FUCKING GOD.” Auba shouts and he mutters a ‘sorry’ because that was a little too loud, even for him.

“What are we going to do????” Mario looks around worriedly, trying to look for any signs of Lewy.

“He knows he ain’t be belonging to these parts of town” Marco says in an American Western accent.

“This isn’t a western movie, and we’re not cowboys.”

“Mats, why do you always have to be such a sarcastic grandpa all the time?”

“Let’s just worry about Robert right now and instead when he actually gets here, guys.” Everyone mutters in agreement to Philipp because it’s no use worrying about Lewy. He’s not _that_ scary.

Thomas changes the subject because he didn’t want to think about Lewy either, “What do you guys think I should wear? It’s for something special.” 

“I dunno. Clothes?” Manuel says confusedly.

“Miro’s going to be home from college this week and we’re hanging out…” Thomas mutters dreamily.

“You’re still on about that Klose guy? Isn’t he a little out of your league age wise?” Manuel says.

 Thomas retorts with “We’re just friends.”

“Just imagine all the benefits we could get if we hung out with a senior from college…. Frat parties… Strip clubs….and more…” No one could imagine Erik ever saying that so they all gaped their mouths.

Marco pats Erik on the back and praises him like a father would praise his son. Marco practically chokes back sobs because of how proud that Erik has become corrupt like the rest of the bunch, while Mario just shakes his head at them and flick’s Marco’s ear.

“OH MY GOD ERIK!!” is what a bunch of the guys shout at once. 

“Hey. You need to live a little. I’m just stating the facts here.”

“Don’t you mean that Miro is a senior citizen though?” 

“TAKE THAT BACK, HE IS NOT EVEN THAT OLD!!” Thomas shouts at the top of his lungs and he lunges across the table to grab David’s collar. Marco is secretly very happy, and this serves as David’s karma for always kissing up **_his_** Sunny. Ugh. Thomas knows this so he winks at Marco. Marco shines his crooked smile.

“Stop it Thomas you’re killing him!” Mario screeches playfully but he's a _little_ worried at the same time.

This is the very reason that Mats needs new friends. But he doesn’t want new friends.

He wouldn’t trade this for anything in the world.

* * *

 

It’s Tuesday morning and they’re waiting around for the bus to come.

Robert waltzes up to the bus stop. Everyone starts staring at him and hushed whispers can be heard because as some kid says, "that’s the kid who was involved in _**the** cheating scandal_ with Mario Götze."

“Mario.”

“Robert, fancy seeing you here.” Mario announces and he gives Lewy the coldest stare that he could muster. It’s really hard for someone who smiles all the time. (But Mario doesn’t let him know that). 

The bus arrives after what felt like an hour of awkward silence, and they get on to escape the cold January air outside. 

André excitably waves for Mario to sit next to him. André whispers, "Lewy's back?" And Mario whispers worriedly, "apparently so."

He sits next to André but he's too busy on his phone and making...important business consultations. Mario fishes out his phone from his pocket to send a text that says:

> YOU WERE RIGHT LEWY IS BACK HE’S ON MY BUS 

to Marco and thirty seconds later Mario’s phone rings

> Marco: OH NO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?????

Now Mario and Marco are hyperventilating because what if Lewy tries to kill them? Oh no, how are Mario and Marco going to have their wedding now?

Just as Mario is going through his life crisis, Lewy nudges his back and Mario turns around hesitantly to the seat behind him. Lewy smiles at him and Mario remains unimpressed. Mario plasters on a poker face but it proves to be ineffective as it just looks like he's constipated. 

This was going to be a long day.

The rest of the Tuesday, Rumors inevitably made their way throughout the school. 

They go like, 'Robert's back....from prison.' 

'I heard he killed his grandma back in Poland to go back here.'

'He joined the mafia after he left Dortmunich.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I was going to not finish this because the story's kind of (really) boring and I don't have a twist ending to switch it up...so I'm gonna try my hardest to make it not boring. (no promises though)
> 
> now my existential life crisis is whether i should make mats be with benni for a cool rival team thing or mats with neven because mats and neven are the best

_** Tuesday (same day): ** _

 

Biology class is starting, Mr. Tuchel says that they're going to dissect a lamb...and apparently Lewy is enrolled in there too so….ugh. Mats is a team player so he won’t let Lewy get in his head. Mats can do this. He sits down next to Marco and Auba. 

Lewy sits in front of them. 

Lewy chuckles and says to Mats. "What's with these crazzzyy rumors about me?"

"You can act like things are the same." Mats says, takes a deep breath and turns around to look out of the window solemnly. He continues, "But they never will be....”  

He starts to walk away into the horizon and out of the room, leaving Lewy dumbfounded. 

Lewy waits around for someone else get to class but no one he knows but Marco is in the room. And there’s no chance in hell that Marco will forgive him. 

“Yo Woody.”

Marco turns around and he stares right through Lewy’s soul, pretends he doesn’t see anything and narrows his eyes. “Who said my name?” He turns back around and whispers loud enough for Lewy to hear, “Must’ve been someone that’s **_DEAD TO ME_** !” 

Lewy can’t believe this. 

“Hey Pierre !” He figures that Auba doesn’t have a rude bone in his body. 

Auba shouts “NOOOOOOOO! Marco, don’t let this monster talk to me!” Lewy knows that they’re saying everything loud enough for him to hear and it’s breaking his heart a little. 

Mats eventually comes back to Biology before the class starts because it’s not like he can just _ditch class_. He gives a satisfied smirk to Marco and Auba to say that they’ve got the message across to Robert. 

 

________________________________

 

Thomas comes to Spanish class and he’s ready to Spanish it up…  ¡ Woo, español !  He sits down next to Juan, Thiago, and Javi. (seriously who allowed Spanish people to take this class? Ugh. Talk about unfair.) Thomas starts thinking about Miro and his impending dilemma about what to wear and oh no what if Miro doesn’t like him? 

Thiago suddenly shout-whispers, “ROBERT !” 

He stops daydreaming about Miro and comes back to reality. Reality is Robert approaching them. He’s coming closer and closer.

Thomas was **_this close_** to wetting his pants out of pure terror. What was Lewy going to do? Thomas wasn’t going to be there to find out. 

“COME ON. WE’RE MOVING TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM!” Thomas drags them to somewhere that was Robert-free. 

“But what about OUR STUFF????” Juan shouts. His homework is left over there, and not to mention his **_phone_**. 

“We can either leave our stuff or get eaten alive by Lewy.” 

After they move to the other side of the classroom, Lewy just moves next to them, grabs a chair, and sits next to Thomas. 

Thomas didn’t think this through very well. 

“Okay class, starting now, hablaremos español durante el clase.” Mr. Guardiola says.

So Thomas is all of a sudden, swearing up a storm that doesn’t any sense, “Robert es feo mierda puto gordo culero.” 

Of course, this has to be the moment that Mr. Guardiola walks by and he says, “THOMAS, DETENCIÓN.” 

“Por qué?” Thomas asks. He should get some _praise_ because he said that in Spanish, but whatever. 

Thomas trudges to the hallway and to the office. Teachers think that they could throw that around and scare him but that only works as a threat for someone like Mario. If anything, it’s a blessing for Thomas. At least now Robert won’t scare the living shit out of him and at least now he can daydream about Miro freely. He does so until his time in the office is over, and when he walks out the door to finally go to lunch, Lewy’s there in front of the office and waiting for him. He says, “I’m sorry I got you in detention.” Lewy offers a handshake. Thomas plans to reject it but there’s this involuntary force that makes him shake Lewy’s hand.

It’s this moment that Thomas melts like putty. He chuckles nervously and stares into Lewy’s eyes, “I’m sorry I called you an ugly shit amongst other things…” 

“Apology accepted.” Thomas forgets that their friend group has exiled Lewy so, he tells him that they should start going to lunch, and Lewy says he has some other class next so Thomas is actually really sad. 

 

________________________________  


 

"Thomas has been brainwashed by Robert’s charm.” Philipp says at the lunch table as he reads a text that a panicked Thiago sent to Philipp. Thiago saw Lewy talking Thomas up near the office while he was walking to lunch. 

"To be fair, Thomas is always loopy during Spanish class.” Toni says. 

Mario interrupts, “Thomas is always loopy, period.” 

“I actually can’t debate with that.” Thomas says but then he continues rather vehemently, “Come on, you are all so mean to Robert !  He made one mistake ! O ne ! Don’t you have a heart?” 

Mario completely blanks out on the current subject of matter when he sees Marco walking up to the lunch table and he runs full on, screaming, “MARCO, MARCO!” 

Marco’s eyes light up when he hears Mario’s voice saying his name and he spreads his arms open to embrace his Sunny. Marco and Mario wander off to god knows where.

Everyone groans and mutters incoherent insults towards the couple.

“Kill me now.” Auba mumbles. Auba’s all about rooting for his bro Marco, but not when Marco humiliating himself like this. The whole school knows that Marco and Mario act like this by now, but that doesn’t make it less embarrassing. He doesn’t know if he can associate himself with Marco anymore. 

“Not again.” Mats literally could cry right now because they have to do this ’star crossed lovers we love each other so much' thing in 2016 too? Why couldn’t they leave this in last year where it belongs?

“Guys, you’re just jealous that you can’t find a love as pure as theirs.” Thomas says un ironically because, hello, Miro? 

“…sure. **_That’s_** why we’re complaining.” he retorts.

“But seriously, you guys still didn’t answer my question from yesterday. What should I wear?” Thomas demands an answer. 

“Why would it matter if you and Miro are ‘only friends’ like you say?” Philipp inquires because damn it, he’s the parent of this group. He cares for them. 

“You caught me,” Thomas says, and he mutters, “I like him…” 

Philipp is satisfied. He tells Thomas that he should just be himself and wear whatever he wants. Philipp knows that Thomas isn’t going to follow his advice. Thomas thinks that whatever Philipp is saying is always what parents would say. 

“Can someone finally explain to me whoever Miro is?” Auba asks. 

“Philipp can tell the story for you. Philipp, tell the story. I like it when you tell the story. Please?” Thomas begs. 

“Oh,” Philipp smiles fondly at the memories. “They were neighbors during their childhood, and Thomas would tag along with Miro. Miro was like his idol. It was the cutest thing ever!” 

“Philipp, tell it again!” Thomas says. The captain rolls his eyes because he's told this story five hundred times (not exaggerating) because Thomas makes him tell it. 

________________________________

In the meanwhile, Marco and Mario walk off to a secluded hallway that was kind of like a dead end to their school. They sit down and start talking about their day. 

Mario's day in a nutshell: "You know I saw Lewy at the bus, then I went to class and I lost my favorite pencil." 

"We dissected a lamb in bio today. I also saw Lewy in class. Lewy was nastier." 

It was evident they had bad days so they hugged each other (a little too dramatically and for too long). 

Mario gives Marco a sloppy kiss on the cheek that couldn’t be more perfect to him, and Marco lets out a very high pitched giggle. Everything’s interrupted when both their phones vibrate with a text from Mats.

> The sarcastic grandpa aka Mats: You guys better stop making out and return to the cafeteria so we can have a meeting about Lewy. And btw Marco, Thomas has been brainwashed by Lewy's charm

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't even know what I'm doing with my life anymore

**The next week**

“Team. I want to have a talk."

A collective “Oh, great.” is heard because the coach’s team talks

  1. always were insanely boring 
  2. always involved ‘welcoming’ someone in the team
  3. always were really long
  4. always had some kind of ‘motivational’ element
  5. always lectured about the importance of teamwork
  6. always lectured the importance of good sportsmanship



all in all, Mr. Löw’s talks were pure torture and it couldn't be argued otherwise.

"As you’ve all probably heard, Robert’s back.” 

Everyone quietly whispers to themselves as a way to say 'of course we’ve heard’ and ‘oh my god.’ 

“Let me guess, we have to welcome him like we do for every new kid.” Marco whispers to Mario and he laughs like it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard in his life and he gets his hand on Marco’s shoulder. Auba is offended because he was too, a new kid before at some point and new kids should **_not_** be subjected to this kind of treatment. André looks feels like he can kill someone right now. 

 Coach Löw somehow hears him and says, “That’s right, Mr. Reus. Maybe **_you_** should welcome Robert.” Marco looks at Mario in horror. 

Lewy walks up to the middle of their training ground and the coach asks him if he has any words, and of course he does. 

“First of all, I’d like to say thank you for coach for giving me such a warm welcome. I look forward to working with some of the best people i’ve worked with on this team. I look forward for the future. I look forward…blah blah blah blah blah…..“ and Marco couldn’t pay attention to save his life. He 

“……………..and I’ve changed so much in the past few months that I’ve lived with my babcia.”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Marco asks frankly. 

“It means grandma.” Mats says as matter of fact. Marco scoffs because of course Mats knows.

“So now we have to learn the entire Polish language just so we can understand Lewy’s speech?” 

Soon after but not soon enough, Lewy’s speech dies down and the coach says, "As long as we're all here, I'd like to talk about the significance of achieving the goals you sought out for and never giving up." Coach Löw drones on and on about this but after all of these speeches, he's still oblivious to the fact that everyone just tunes him out and stares at the coach blankly. 

After a while, Coach Löw shouts, “Okay let’s start with the usual warmups!” 

Marco is about to get up from his seat when the coach comes over to the remaining guys and he says quietly, “Marco, Mario and guys, I know you have beef with Robert, but the past is in the past.” They nod reluctantly because if they didn't agree, another lecture would be in store. 

_________

  

It’s Friday. Biology class is about to start in ten minutes. Also, Marco is supposed to be nice to Lewy and give him a “warm welcome" for the sake of the team….

“Oh man. I have to take Alysha out on a date on Sunday or else she’s gonna go apeshit...” Auba mumbles to himself. Valentine’s Day is this weekend and everyone knows that it's Valentine's day on Sunday but Marco. “Bro, I gotta give her these roses. I’ll be right back.” Auba urgently runs out of the room and Marco suddenly notices the bunches of roses in Auba’s hand. 

“Okay.” Marco thought, why was Auba acting all weird today? What was with the forced romanticism? Marco shakes his head in disbelief. This was probably just Auba being Auba. Mats wasn’t here either for some unknown reason so he’s just sitting idly waiting for Mario to text him. (Marco intiates the goodnight texts and Mario usually sends the texts in the morning.) 

            Mario “Sunny” Götze: Hey babe <3 <3 <3 

Marco perks his head up because Mario finally did text him and so now he’s crafting a response. 

            To Mario: Sunnnnnnyyyyy ^-^

Lewy comes to class, awkwardly looking around for a seat. Marco doesn’t know what he’s doing at this point but he impulsively motions for Lewy to sit next to him. Lewy does.

“Nice speech you gave the other day.” Marco says as an ice breaker.

“That? I was trying to stall so we wouldn’t have to train.” 

Marco actually laughs out loud at Lewy’s statement. Marco’s busy chatting with Lewy when his phone vibrates. He fishes his phone out of his pocket. 

            Mario “Sunny” Götze: I’m so ready for this weekend :) 

            To Mario: Yeah hahahha lol <3

Marco texts that to Mario calmly but on the inside he’s panicking because he had a bad feeling. this weekend? Flowers? Date? Sunday? What does all of this mean? 

Mats disturbs his train of thought by pulling a chair and sitting next to him and starts complaining. “I am literally contemplating dumping Cathy before Sunday and getting back together with her on Monday or something so I can avoid….” Mats shudders. “I can’t even say it. **_That day_**.” Mats suddenly notices Lewy sitting there and Mats gives Marco a look that says, ‘You let him sit here?’ Marco nods and smiles to Lewy. (Lewy smiles and it’s this moment that Marco can justify Thomas falling for Lewy’s charm.)

Auba’s back from visiting Alysha at this point and he smiles dreamily, “She gave me chocolateeeeeee.” He too, gives Marco a questioning stare as to ‘why is your worst enemy sitting with us?’ Marco just shrugs his shoulders. 

Marco’s still clueless as to what this weekend is so his eyebrows are still furrowed. 

“I don’t blame you for forgetting, dude. But it’s the most commercialized day ever meant for quote on quote, true love.” 

“VALENTINE’S DAY??? HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIT.” Marco looks like he’s seen a ghost and Lewy and Mats laugh because the same thing happened last year. Auba, as always, retains his new kid status, and asks “what happened last year?” 

 

Things were strangely normal again and Marco was strangely _kind of_ enjoying this. He's just a little iffy about Lewy though. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Marco meets Mario at his class before lunch. He sees Mario walking out of the room holding a bunch of presents and he whispers an audible, “oh, shit.” to himself before Mario approaches him and gives him a peck on the lips and engulfs him in their (daily) I-missed-you-so-much hug. 

Mario hands the very substantial gifts to Marco, the latter forcing a smile to mask just how guilty he’s feeling. Mario is going to ask if he got anything for him. He just knows. He knows Mario won’t be that mad but it’s pretty embarrassing to reveal to someone that you forgot about Valentine’s Day for the third year in a row.

“So did you get anything for me?” Mario asks teasingly because he knows that Marco probably forgot…. ** _again_**.

“It’s a SURPISEEEEEE. You’ll find out on Sunday” Marco says and Mario doesn’t look too impressed but he doesn’t look too shocked either. Mario rolls his eyes playfully. They start walking to the lunchroom and Marco whispers a breathy “You love me anyway….” In Mario’s ear and the brunette giggles.

(Unsurprisingly, the date on Sunday goes well.) 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewy helps Mats.

> "What do you mean you can't hang out?!! Detention?!" Is what Neven shouts at Mats. 

 

Mats is at math class, his elbow propped up on his desk and his chin resting on his palm. His mind is focused solely on what his mom packed him for lunch today. Ahh… another ham sandwich that Marco’s probably going to flatten gracefully with his backpack when he comes to lunch... Which brings on the question: why can't Marco ever make an entrance to a room that isn't so extravagant and dramatic? Marco is one of those guys that has to announce to the whole universe that he's here and it's so annoying! Why couldn't Marco be more like his better half, The? Well, Mario was pretty annoying too sometimes when he always obsessed over being the golden child. 

Mats is busy thinking about his friends' quirks, and the bell rings all of a sudden. Mats feels like it’s his own sweet release from hell. Finally. He gathers all his stuff and slings his backpack on his shoulders, and almost dashes out the door. 

The teacher disrupts Mats’ claim to freedom suddenly. “Mats?” She waves at him just as he’s under the door frame of the room….So. close. yet. so. far. away.

“Yes?” He hides his anxiety and fear with a brave face. 

“Come here, please. I’d like to have a word with you.” He could pass his pants any moment now, but he still proceeds to the front of the room where Ms. Blah Blah (Mats couldn't remember her name to save his life) is standing, her arms are crossed and this is so scary… he's anticipating what she's going to say, and she finally blurts out the inevitable.

“I hope you’re happy with yourself with your being distracted and all because you’ve earned detention on Saturday.” 

Noooo!! Detention?! This can’t happen to Mats. He wasn’t this kind of kid. Plus, he had stuff to do! He didn’t have time to sit idly in a classroom on a Saturday thinking about what he did wrong and how to improve himself. He's dug himself quite a hole and he doesn't know how to come out. He retorts,

“But Miss, you can’t do this to me. This was one time."

“No buts, sir. If you go to detention, this won’t go on your record so you better be thankful.” 

“Fine.” 

He huffs. Mats leaves the room hurriedly, and he treks down the hall not very pleased with life in general right now. Why does he have to get detention the _one_ day he gets distracted? And he was going to go hang out with Neven on Saturday! And then on top of _that,_  his mom is probably going to berate him for 'not valuing his education.'

So Mats is still trudging down the halls, kicking his shoes against the floor, Mats is still angry at the world and what it did to him. He's being a bit dramatic but he has the right to be dramatic right now. 

“I can help you with that” is what Mats hears a mysterious voice say from out of seemingly nowhere. Mats looks around Lewy appears all of a sudden in front of him. 

“Excuse me?” 

“Well we’re both tall...” Mats scoffs because he clearly had the advantage in height out of the two, “dark, and handsome.” (Um. Was Robert trying to seduce himself or Mats?)

He gets insanely impatient with how Lewy's rambling on about nothing, and blurts out, “What’s your point?” 

“I can pretend to be you on Saturday so you won’t have to spend three hours in detention!” 

“Um… I don’t know…”

“Come on! What do you have to lose?” 

Well for one, the school could find out about this scheme and Mats would get into more trouble. And two, why would Lewy even stand in to help Mats? Mats was insanelu skeptical of Lewy’s sudden desire to fill in for him, but he was also really desperate, and beggars can’t be choosers. 

"I'll think about it." 

* * *

He acts on this desperation that he's been feeling. He texts Lewy on his phone, and prays for the best. 

To Lewy: Okay… let's do it.

From Lewy: Great! What time? Where is it?

To Lewy: I don’t know…. I’ve never been to detention

From Lewy: Me neither

They're in trouble since they don't even know where this scheme is going down at.... It's not the end of the world yet, because Mats and Lewy end up finding out the time and location detention is through Thomas, because of course, he got in trouble every five seconds and knew detention like the back of his hand. 

* * *

 

It’s Saturday. D Day. Aka: Detention day. Maybe Mats was being a little dramatic about this. 

He’s pacing back and forth in his room and leaving tracks in his carpet, thinking if he should let Robert go through with this. Is he going to get caught? What’s Lewy even doing this for? Is detention even worth this kind of stress that he’s going through? 

The doorbell rings. Mats’ mom answers it before he even has the chance to register that someone was at the door. 

A faint “Hello Mrs. Hummels I’m here to talk to Mats,” is heard from downstairs and Mats internally screams; why is Robert even coming up here and how did he even know where Mats lives? He can hear footsteps trudging on the stairs, the wood creaking, they're getting closer and closer until Mats meets his doom. 

So Lewy barges in his room and the door creaks open, “So we’re still going through with the plan?” 

“Yeah.” He guesses so. By now, there’s no room to back out, especially when Lewy knows where he lives. 

* * *

Lewy strolls into Room 224 like it's nobody's business, all calm, cool and collected. The room looks like any other room, with plain desks and white washed walls. 

“Hello, I am Mats Hummels and I like to be mean and sarcastic to people. Oh, I also like to talk about how I think I’m really tall but in realit-“ 

The principal cuts him off, "okay Mr. Hummels, sit there." It's probably for the best that Lewy got cut off because he got a little carried away with it...Robert's bad acting was not helping the situation in any way because Mats and him played for the football team and people could easily out him as not actually being Mats. Fortunately, the principal wasn’t paying attention that day so it was a win-win. 

He sits down at his assigned seat. Wow. This is boring. Insanely boring.  

Okay, but he really cant handlr this boredom. Lewy was expecting for some Breakfast Club shit to happen today, like he would meet a whole group of diverse people and they would really hit it off together, and all of them would reveal their darkest inner secrets and tell aphorisms about life to put on internet memes. 

Cough, cough. 

It didn’t happen. In fact, he was the only kid there at detention that day.

But he guesses that this detention is worth it in the end, since it might make Mats like him again... 

 

* * *

“WOW THANKS ROBERT I LOVE YOU” and Mats never thought that he would say this to Lewy. 

“It’s all in a day’s work, Mats.”

Lewy chuckled. He has (hopefully) earned the trust of Mats. He, logically, thought that Mats’ trust would be the hardest, but it proves not.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, by the way, I have absolutely NO idea how this is going to end so you guys can shoot me some ideas and yeahh.....


End file.
